One Girl
by Half-Breed Ghost
Summary: ....can change the course of history...can help a country win its independence...and can fall desperatly in love with a man who never gave her the time of day. KagInu, SanMir, SessRin[maybe] R&R!
1. The Death of the ones she loved

A/N: Hey everyone! This fanfiction is based on Disney's Mulan. I hope everyone likes it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I really wish I did.

o0o

Kagome sat against a magnolia tree, her raven colored hair gently swaying with the breeze. She sighed as the beautiful citrus-like scent of the magnolia blossoms blew across her nose. She watched as the Imperial Army trained in a field on her family's farm. She watched General Inuyasha very closely. He was a _hanyou,_ the country's term for a half-demon half-human, and he had the most beautiful silver hair you ever saw. And those eyes…they were such a pure amber. She shook herself and got up, walking towards the house to get water for the officers. As she passed Inuyasha, she bowed out of respect and he nodded at her. She walked into the small wooden farmhouse and picked up a large bucket.

"Are the soldiers asking for water already?" a woman's voice asked. It was very weak and sounded tired.

"Mother, you should be resting. I'll see to the soldiers, okay?" she said, walking over to the bed on which her mother was laying. "You need to get some rest so you will get better. Then we can take your spices back to the market so we can buy more seeds for next year's crop." She gently pulled the covers up around her mother, and she could feel tears forming in her eyes. The doctor had said there might not even _be_ a next year for her mother. And with her father gone…Kagome would be all alone. She smoothed the skirt on her green kimono and walked outside.

o0o

Inuyasha watched as the young human girl walked out of the run down farmhouse. She always worked so hard to help them. She even lent them some land on her family's farm to do their training on. She walked over to the well and lowered the bucket into it.

"Yeah, get us a drink, you worthless wench!" one of the officers shouted. They never treated her with respect, as they should be doing. The girl simply nodded and pulled the bucket up, with a great amount of struggling. Then as she was carrying the bucket over, an officer who was passing her, stuck his foot out and tripped her, causing her to fall over and spill all of the water in the bucket. All of the soldiers began to laugh hysterically at this and she just got up, not saying anything, and went back to the well. Inuyasha felt sorry for her, she had worked so hard to get that water out of the well! He watched her silently bring the bucket over and sat it down on the ground, her face drenched in sweat. He watched as she went back into the house, and she looked at him, with a look of great sadness on her face. He felt bad for her, her life was hard enough as it was.

Little did he know that it was about to get harder.

o0o

Kagome walked in the house and sat down next to her mother's bed. Then, her younger brother, Sota (who was only two years younger than she was), walked into the house.

"Hello brother! Were you able to get any money at the market today?" Kagome asked in a cheery tone.

"Not much." He said, tossing a small bag of coins on the table. "I was going to buy you and Mother some ribbons for your hair, but I didn't have enough money."

Kagome wrapped her arms around her brother's shoulders. "You didn't have to buy ribbons for us. We don't need those things right now." She said, reassuring him.

"Well, okay."

Kagome smiled. "Good. Now, go outside and get some water from the well so I can make some leek soup." She said, pushing a small bucket into her brother's chest. He smiled.

"Okay sis!" he shouted as he ran off. Kagome turned to her mother.

"I'm going outside to harvest the leeks, okay?" she said quietly

Her mother just nodded and closed her eyes. Kagome walked out of the hut, slowly heading towards the garden. She leaned over the leeks and began to pick them, when she heard cries of help coming from her house.

'_Oh no! Sota! Mother!_' she thought as she dropped the leeks and ran with all her might to her house. But when she got there, the house was in flames. She stood there in shock and horror. She turned, about to ask the soldiers for help, when she saw they had already packed up their camp and left. She began to sob, and she fell on her knees to the hard, dusty earth. She took her hands away from her face and on the ground in front of her; she saw a green silk ribbon.

Sota had bought them after all.

o0o

Inuyasha looked back towards the farm they had just left and sighed. He wished he could've helped that family more. He was glad he left a draft notice at the house for the boy. Maybe he could get the boy to open up about his family, and maybe Inuyasha would know how to help them better. But, as he turned away, he smelled smoke coming from the farm. He immediately turned his horse around and galloped to the house. To his horror, it was in ruins. The last of the house that was still intact was still burning, and he dismounted off his horse and walked up to it. He stepped on something soft, and looked down on the ground. It was a piece of a green cotton kimono. His eyes filled with tears. The whole family had been killed, and he wasn't there to help them. He picked up the cloth and held it close to his heart. If only he had ordered his men to treat the girl better…if only he had talked to her…if only… Thousands of thoughts like this ran through his head as he bowed and said a prayer for the family and he mounted his horse and rode back to his army. 

o0o

A/N: Do you like it? I hope you do! I'll try and write the next chappie as soon as I can!

-AnimaeGurl-


	2. Her entrance into the army

Disclaimer: Still don't own Inuyasha.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

That night, a hooded figure stood in the forest, close to the Imperial Army's camp. She threw off her cape and placed a long sword on the ground. Kagome knelt in front of it and pulled it out of its sheath, staring at her reflection in the shining silver of the blade. She almost put the sword down when she looked over at the draft notice that was meant for Sota. Her eyes welled up with tears as she placed the blade against her hair. She sliced it, so the length of it was now above her shoulders. Then, she took the green ribbon that Sota had bought for her and wrapped it around her hair, making a tight ponytail. Then, she slowly took off her kimono and pulled on a pair of cloth pants. Taking a piece of cloth, she wrapped it around her breasts until they were flat against her chest. She slipped on a cotton shirt and went to a nearby pool of water. She splashed her hands in it and wiped the junk out of her eyes.

"Well," she said, grabbing the draft notice, "Here goes nothing."

o0o

Inuyasha sat outside his tent and stared at the moonlit sky. He kept thinking about the family who had lent them their land for their training. He hadn't even thanked them. He just went and left. And now they were all dead…

"A man is approaching the camp, sir" said an officer who had just walked up to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stood up and walked towards the camp entrance. The man was talking with the guards and pulled out a draft notice. The guards looked at each other and nodded, allowing him to pass through. He did, and when he got to Inuyasha, he stopped and saluted him.

"Sir, I just arrived a few moments ago. I'm a relative of the family who's house burned today." He said, with a voice that sounded like the boy had just entered adolescence.

"Ah, yes. I'm truly sorry for what happened to them today." He said "You look almost like the young girl who lived there. Your hair and eyes are the same color."

The young man looked nervous about that. "Well, we…we were…cousins. But Kagome was more like a sister to me than a cousin. The rest of the family said we looked almost identical. My name is…Sota."

"It's nice to meet you, Sota."

The young man nodded and walked away. Inuyasha watched him and saw that he had walked to an area of the camp that didn't have any tents. Inuyasha walked into his tent, still curious about the young man.

o0o

Kagome struggled with the tent. She would get one side of it up, but when she tried to put up the other side, the whole thing would just fall down in a big heap.

"C'mon…" she whispered. To other teenage boys walked up to her.

"Need some help?" the first one asked. He had dark hair and brown eyes. "I'm Miroku."

"And I'm…Kohaku." The other boy said. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"Thanks. I'm Sota." Kagome said, and it felt weird to call herself by her brother's name. It took them a while, but they got the tent up. After they were finished, they all sat against a magnolia tree, drinking some sake that Miroku had snuck out of the kitchen tent.

"So Sota, where are you from?" Kohaku asked.

"I'm from a village in the mountains. It's a long way from here." Kagome said, sipping her sake.

"I come from the river village."

"That's cool Kohaku!"

"Yeah, what's it like there?" asked Miroku.

"Well, it's busy. Very busy. It's a port town after all."

"Wow…" was all Kagome could say. "That must have been amazing! In my village, we're lucky if a traveler passes through every…" she counted the number on her fingers. "Six months!" Miroku and Kohaku laughed.

"Wow…sounds quiet." Miroku said. "I came from a monastery in the

mountains. I was training to be a monk."

"So, why are you here?" Kohaku asked.

"Well, I had no choice when I got my draft notice."

Just then, a soldier walked up to them. "Hey you three, it's time for bed." He said roughly. Then, he turned and walked away without another word.

"Before bed, I'm going to go take a bath," Kagome said, standing and stretching.

"Can I join you?" Kohaku asked. Kagome was shocked, but nodded.

They both walked to the pond and stripped off in the grass. Then, Kagome peeked out and saw Kohaku…and was shocked!

"Kohaku! You're…you're a girl!" she shouted from the bushes. Kohaku jumped into the pond and Kagome swan after her.

"It's okay, I'm a girl too!" she said, and Kohaku looked relieved.

"My real name's Sango. What's yours?" she said, brushing her hair out of her face.

"I'm Kagome. Was…was Kohaku your brother's name?"

"Yeah. He passed away last week. How did you know?"

"Because Sota was my brother's name. He…he died this morning when our house caught on fire."

"Oh Kagome…I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

Just then, they heard rustling in the bushes. Miroku's head popped out from them. "Well, well. You two are women!" he said.

"Miroku!" they shouted at the same time. Then, they swan up to the shore.

"You had better keep our secret, or we'll make your life a living hell!" Kagome hissed. Miroku had his eyes covered.

"Don't worry. I'll keep you're secret! Now, get out before the general sees you!" he whispered, his eyes still covered.

Kagome and Sango swan to the shore, away from Miroku, and put their disguises back on.

"Well, we should head back to camp, don't you think?" Sango said. Kagome nodded, and they all walked off back to camp, excitedly awaiting the first day of training.

o0o

A/N: How was that one? I posted two chaps in the same day! Weird, huh? Please RR!

-AnimaeGurl-


End file.
